The Sekistory
by THEJAYPEE
Summary: A beautiful story written by the many amazing people at a certain imageboard. I claim partial credit, along with many other people, for the writing of this long awaited tale of Sekibanki and her sexy behind. Hopefully, it will reach completion some day, and not end like every other attempt. T for now, I really don't know how this will turn out. Contains spoilers for Star Wars VII.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a man got lost in a forest. It was getting dark, and he was getting hungry and cold. Normally, he would have been here drinking with his friends, but since they had been busy with work, he was left to sit in the snow and with no company other than his favorite drinks and the quietly whispering wind.

He shivered as the chill began to get to him. It was beginning to get dark, so he figured that a bit of alcohol would warm him up, and pulled out his last bottle of vodka. He drank it all at once, and it stung his throat for a moment, but the rough burning also seemed to warm his body.

 _This is going to be a long night._ He thought, as it began to snow, sitting down and resigning to his likely fate of freezing to death in the snowy woods that he had visited so many times before. For a few minutes he sat in the silence, when he began to hear a distant rustling, as if a small creature was moving through the leafless bushes towards him.

"HIYA!"

The voice of a young girl broke the silence, and he only could see a blur of blue and white before he felt an incredible pain in his crotch.

"Shit!" He moaned in pain as he crumpled to the forest floor, face down in the cold snow. He could hear the thing laughing as it jumped on his back, driving its foot into his neck.

"I got one! I got one! I really am the Strongest!" It shouted as its movements intensified.

Suddenly, he felt a great heat and heard a crack as the girl stopped. The smell of burning meat filled the air, and something warm was dripping down his back and soaking into his jacket. He didn't know what was happening, or that in a galaxy far, far away, Kylo Ren had just killed Han Solo.

He slowly raised his head, scared to move in case whatever had just happened could come after him. He felt around for the bottle, realizing that it would likely be the only thing between him and whatever was in these woods. As he moved his had, he felt scraps of warm, damp cloth, and a few large shards of ice, before his hand ran over the familiar shape of the bottle.

Slowly getting up, he moved to put his back against a tree. He held the bottle in front of him, as if to ward off whatever had killed that little girl. The bushes began to shake again. From the sound of it, it was something much bigger, and moving much faster. Terrified, the man threw the bottle at the source of the noise.

"Ow." He heard someone monotonously mutter as the muffled sound of the bottle hitting something soft resonated through the area. The dark silhouette of a hooded person came into view, and she appeared. He had never seen her before, but with one look, he felt as if he had loved her forever. For a second, his mind wandered to the depictions of Venus he had seen in museums, but then he immediately was drawn back to the far more beautiful woman in front of him. She looked strong, but he thought that he could feel a loneliness radiating from her. Her hands would look so much better, so much more complete if they were held by another.

She sounded a bit tired, almost grumpy as she asked "What are you doing outside this late?"

His mind was drawing up a blank as he struggled to come up with an answer that wasn't "I love you, please marry me." before his head momentarily cleared and he managed to stammer out "I... I got lost."

For a second, she paused, and the whispering of the wind was all that could be heard as the snow began to fall more heavily.

She looks at him with a puzzled expression. "These woods aren't that big, and it's getting dark. You shouldn't even be here in the first place, there are dangerous creatures in this forest. You should know that they might want to come and feast on you."

"I want to come and feast on you." He mutters under his breath with a lecherous look on his eyes.

For a second, the girl shyly looks away, but then her expression hardens.

"Ha, so you're a youkai too? If that's the case, I think you will find me a bit hard to chew on. I'll go full Zidane on you for a starter." She shouts the last sentence, then flings her head at the man. The shock of seeing her remove her head caused him to freeze in place as the head slammed into his stomach and plunged his world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in a strange state. He wasn't awake, but he wasn't asleep either. All he was aware of was the damp, cold feeling of his water soaked jacket. His chest felt heavy, as if something sat upon it. It was probably just snow, he thought as he faded into the irresistible pull of sleep.

"Hey! Where are you?

The voice echoed from so far away that he didn't even think he heard it, and he quickly lost his train of thought as his mind lethargically stumbled into unconsciousness.

His whole body didn't wake up all at once. At first, he could only feel a slight warmth at the tips of his fingers and toes. Then it became hotter. As it painfully crept further up his arms and legs, he tried thrash and scream, but he couldn't move his body. As the burning spread up to his neck, he began to scream questions internally, simultaneously attempting to reason with the creature that was encapsulating him, pleading with himself to wake up, praying that he hadn't been killed by the girl in the woods and descended into some sort of hell. Suddenly, he felt something press against his eye, and then something gently lifted his eyelid, revealing a face that could only belong to the headless woman he had seen earlier.

He could see her clearly now, with short red hair tied with a large blue ribbon. She had taken off her cloak, allowing him full view of her conservative black dress and her smooth, almost porcelain skin. He quickly glanced around, trying to get a tighter grasp on his surroundings. A million bits of information surged through him in an instant. First, he looked down, searching for the source of the heat that had surrounded him, before quickly realizing that it was water, and that he was propped up in a small wooden tub. The water, which had previously been excruciatingly hot now felt akin to a pleasant burning sensation, and appeared to have been placed there to warm him rather than to hurt him. As his eyes strayed across the room, they passed over a small dresser and a towel. In the corner, a table sat neatly with a miniature cluster of yellow flowers; upon closer inspection, they appeared to be dandelions.

She let his eyes close and spoke.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'm going to get you warmed up, and then you can go back to the shrine and return yourself to the outside world."

The man realized that he could feel his limbs again, and pushed himself up, looking over the side of the tub.

"What are you?"

"I'm a youkai." She said it matter-of-factly, as if she had said it many times before. "When you go to the Village, don't tell them that. They think I'm human."

The man pauses for a moment, and thought about what to say next. He hadn't had much experience with women before, and he just realized that he was naked, in a bathtub, in the same room as something that took the form of a very attractive woman.

"What are- I mean, What's your name?

"My name is Sekibanki. I don't have a family name." For an instant, her face held an expression that seemed to be a strange mix of sadness and longing, but it almost immediately switched back to the same unrevealing mask that he first woke up to. "I understand if you're scared of me, most people are."

"Heh." He let out a snort.

"What's so funny about that?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Well, where I come from, there aren't any of these 'youkai', but most men are still scared of beautiful women."

That line had sounded a lot better in his head. She averted her eyes and stared intensely at the ground, with the slightest tinge of red forming on her cheeks.

"W- well, tell me when you're ready to get out and I'll get your clothes." She stuttered a bit, and it's obvious that his compliment had flustered her. She quickly tried to regain her composure before running out of the room.

The man sat in the tub alone, thinking about the situation. He had heard all the stories about people disappearing in these woods, but he always figured there was some kind of realistic explanation behind it, not some kind of head-removing monster girl. She had said something about being a youkai, but he really didn't know what that meant. He slowly tried to get up, but only managed to push most of the water out of the tub when his legs collapsed under him.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" Sekibanki's voice was slightly muffled, but he could still hear the annoyance in it. "I'm coming in with your clothes now."

He quickly squatted down to shield himself with the tub as the door silently swung open, exposing Sekibanki carrying his dried, neatly folded clothes. She quickly walked across the room in carefully measured steps, setting his clothes above the small oak dresser. He thanked her, and as she walked out the door, she paused for a moment.

"What's your name?"  
"I… I have no name. People just call me Anon."

"That's a strange name."

"It's got a long story behind it. I got it about twenty -" Before he could continue his story, she had already left, shutting the door quietly behind her and leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the rough stone floor. He figured that he should be getting out of her hair soon, so he slowly pushed himself up, immediately regretting it as his feet screamed in pain. He quickly pushed himself out of the tub and sat on the cold floor. He slowly looked at his feet, then recoiled in shock. The skin looked very red and parts of it looked cracked. His toes were in the worst state of all, with throbbing blisters. His hands also were pretty bad, covered in blisters and broken skin. He lay down to prevent himself from putting pressure on his damaged extremities, and shouted for Sekibanki.

"One minute, Anon, I'll be there in a bit."

He heard something shift in the next room over and tried to focus on it instead of the throbbing and increasingly painful burning in his hands and feet. The door opened with a slight squeak, but from the position he was laying in, he couldn't see it.

"That's quite unsightly. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts." He winced at the pain, which now was comparable to a bad burn."Can you do anything about it?"

"I don't know much about medicine. Youkai can usually just heal on their own, and it's very rare for a human to come up here. I have some bandages, but I don't have any medicines for your kind up here."

"Ok, well, I suppose that would probably be the best thing to do at this point."

She paused in thought, then remarked "I think I recall where I put them. One moment, I'm going to go get them."

And once again, he was alone in the room.


End file.
